The Lighter
by SinfullyDeliciousBrunette
Summary: Takes place during 'Alias Micky Dolenz' MikexOC


This is for oklahomabackroomdancer! Hope you like it ^_^

Mike and I walked into the backroom at the mobster's hideout. I looked around the small room, nothing much, except for a card table and some chairs. I let out a small sigh, '_How do these boys get themselfs into these situations?_' I asked myself. Mike looked over at me after hearing me sigh and, knowing what I was thinking, winked at me. The same wink he gave me the first time we saw each-other, over a year ago at a club. He was on stage with his band and I was dancing. I kept looking over at him during their set, and one of the times I looked over we made eye contact. He smiled and winked at me, but kept playing. After they were done, and the next band started to set up, he came over to me at the bar.  
We talked most of the night and I gave him my number. We dated a few months before making it offical, and by offical, I mean have sex. I went over to their pad to hang out, by that time I was close with all of them. When I walked in I only saw Mike, playing his guitar. I asked him where everyone was and he told me that they went down to the beach. I don't remember what set us off, all I know is we sprang together like magnets! He carried me up stairs to his room and... Well, let's just say we made the most of our alone time. Afterwards, as we where laying in bed, Peter, Micky, and Davy came back from the beach. I'll never forget the sight of Mike springing across the room, naked, to lock the bedroom door. Since then, I've been in many crazy situations with them. Right now, that situation involved Micky having to pretend to be a gangster named 'Babyface'.  
I looked down at the floor, trying to find... I didn't know what we were trying to find! '_We should've left when we saw that Micky wasn't in the room.' _I thought to myself. '_I don't understand why Mike... Is that a lighter! I can add it to my collection!' _ I bent down to get the lighter, and as I rose up I felt Mike's hands on my hips. His crotch pressed into my ass, 'Wow! _It doesn't take much to get his motor runnin' _ I thought.  
Mike spun me around and lifted me onto the card table, he then proceded to kiss, lick, and nibble my neck. My eyes went really wide as he found that spot on my neck, the spot that makes my legs weak and my breath hitch.  
"No Mike... Not here" I pleaded  
"No Sara, Right here" Mike said in an authoritative tone.  
He parted my legs and stood between them, so I couldn't close them again. His hands rubbing my thighs as he began to kiss me. Our tounges battled for dominance but, as always, he won. I moaned into the kiss as his tounge explored my mouth. Meanwhile, his hands stopped rubbing my thighs. One hand went to my lower back, the other removed my panties. I was suddenly thankful for the fact that I decided to wear a skirt today. I broke the kiss and started to undo is belt, then his zipper. Mike hissed as his erection freed and was suddenly hit with the chilled air of the room. Then, without warning, he shoved roughly into me, causing pokerchips and cards to fall to the floor.  
Then, he was still. He stopped moving.  
'_He's such a bastered! I can't believe he's doing this right now!' _ I thought angrily.  
This was one of Mike's favorite games. Being absalutly still, intill I begged him to start moving. It was a game of wills, and I always lost. Normally, I would hold out on begging for a while longer. But this wasn't the time or place.  
"Please, Mike! I can't take this game right now! Please!" I begged.  
I felt him smile against my neck, and he still didn't move. So I squeezed my vaginal muscles. I heard him make a half choked sound and he finally began to move... but at a pace that was as slow as a snails crawl!  
_'Fuck this!'_ I thought _'We don't have the time to play games Michael!'_  
I placed my head between his neck and shoulder, and bit down, hard. He made a noise that sounded like a surprised grunt, and pulled out. He turned me around and bent me over the table. He roughly grabbed my hips and pushed back in. But this time, he was hard and fast.  
"You want it rough, I'll give you rough!" He grunted into my ear as he grabbed a fist full of my hair.  
Hearing him say that sent shivers down my spine. I loved it when I got him this worked up. It usually took more then a simple bite on the neck tho. A few more thrusts and he went still, and I felt his seed shoot inside of me. Feeling that sent me over the edge, and I grasped the table as my orgasm over-took my entire body. Mike detangled his hand from my hair and started to redo his pants and belt. I stood on shakey legs and put my panties back on. Mike hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek.  
'Let's get out of here babe' he said in a loving tone.  
I was about to follow him out of the room when I remembered something, the lighter. I picked it back up and looked at it, simple silver. But it was now my favorite lighter from my collection.


End file.
